Brave by Default
by Jun Michaelis
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, ces deux personnes vont malencontreusement se confronter. Lui est manipulateur et va la contraindre de devoir rester avec lui, et elle devra tant bien que mal supporter tous ses caprices si elle ne veut pas se retrouver à la rue et subir une vie encore plus misérable à cause de lui.
1. Chapter 1 - Holy Shit

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto. Et ne m'appartiennent donc sûrement pas...

* * *

_**Je remercie chaleureusement ma conseillère Myee, elle a fait un excellent travail. Énorme merci aussi à Suzuka-san, d'avoir bien voulu corriger ce chapitre. **_

* * *

Une jeune fille, complètement absorbée dans ses pensées, vagabondait dans les milliers de rues de cette grande ville : Konoha. Des plus beaux quartiers bourges jusqu'aux fins fonds de la ville, dans les quartiers malodorants. Des belles avenues qui brillaient de mille feux jusqu'aux rues désertes où personne ne voulait s'y aventurer. Aux personnes les plus richissimes jusqu'aux plus infortunés. Il y avait de tout dans cette ville, ce qui n'était nullement incroyable.

Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués vers elle. Ayant une chevelure peu commune, elle ne passait pas du tout inaperçue à la vue des passants ahuris par ses mèches roses. Et bien oui, elle avait perdu contre un vague pari dans le passé et elle les avait gardés ainsi. Et pourquoi ne pas les teindre encore une fois ? Et pourquoi, les teindre d'une couleur si voyante alors qu'elle avait un caractère plutôt timide, en faisant cela, elle se rendait encore plus visible. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre, et puis, la fierté l'emportait sur sa timidité, elle avait perdu son pari, elle devait perdre avec toute sa dignité. Elle appréciait tout de même ses propres cheveux, elle n'allait pas leur faire subir une deuxième coloration, question de principe et de santé. La jeune fille n'allait pas tout de même se plier aux exigences de la société. Cette couleur sucrée était vraiment mal vue par la populace, croyant qu'elle n'était qu'une vile délinquante, mais tant bien que mal, elle supportait leurs regards hargneux, et ce n'était pas toujours facile. Bien que consciente que ce n'était pas commun, mais aller jusqu'à la dévisager ainsi...

La jeune fleur était harassée de sa vie. Toujours la même rengaine, toujours le même train-train quotidien qui durait depuis plus de deux semaines. C'est-à-dire trouver un travail, la peur de ne pas trouver un toit où s'abriter la nuit, l'insécurité constante et d'autres choses qui faisaient d'elle une proie facile aux personnes malveillantes peuplant cette planète. Il y avait de tout sur cette terre.

Son argent commençait cruellement à manquer. Elle avait presque dépensé toutes ses économies. Elle était à bout tout aussi physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait fugué le cocon familial, il y avait donc à peu près deux semaines, à dix-sept ans... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie ? C'est ce qui passait dans sa tête constamment. Elle était désespérée. Depuis sa fuite, elle avait terriblement maigri. Elle ressemblait plus qu'à une épave, sans vie, mais il fallait bien qu'elle se restreigne sur ses dépenses. L'argent ne tombe pas du ciel. Ses joues étaient creuses, sa peau autrefois laiteuse était maintenant ternie par la fatigue. Des cernes énormes ornaient son visage. Sa tenue se composait d'un simple t-shirt blanc maintenant jauni par la saleté, un cardigan rouge qui ne tenait plus vraiment chaud, et d'un jean, mais elle n'en avait que faire. C'était totalement banal. Néanmoins, il lui restait quelques affaires en plus. C'était tout ce qu'il subsistait de sa garde-robe qu'elle avait entreposé dans son petit sac à dos. Elle tenait à être présentable face à un embaucheur potentiel.

Au niveau des études, ce n'était pas mieux. Elle n'avait même pas son baccalauréat, rien. Merde.

Nous voilà donc, question existentielle : pourquoi avait-elle fugué ? Des parents qui n'étaient presque jamais présents à cause de leur satanée travail qui leur tenait tant à cœur. L'argent avait voilé leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient pas su répondre à ses appels de détresse. Seule confrontée aux brimades du lycée en tout genre, elle avait besoin d'un soutien, au moins un.

Un frère peut-être. Sasori, il était parti il y a un an, du jour au lendemain, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle avait pourtant incité jour et nuit ses parents pour partir à sa recherche, mais c'était niet. Depuis ce jour-là, ses deux géniteurs l'avaient tellement dégoûtée. Tant d'irresponsabilité, c'était sans retour. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle ne reconnaissait plus ses parents. Ils avaient énormément changé depuis qu'ils avaient amassé une certaine fortune et ayant obtenu une certaine notoriété dans le monde de l'économie. C'était des inconnus à présent. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était jeune, sa famille ne roulait pas sur l'or, mais ils étaient heureux. L'argent avait corrompu ses parents, l'argent était leur seul centre d'intérêt. À ses yeux, ils sont devenus de véritables montres. Leurs enfants, la chair de leur chair n'avaient donc vraiment aucune importance à leurs yeux ?

Naturellement, après cela, elle leur en voulut énormément d'avoir, en quelque sorte, abandonné leur fils, son frère. Elle les haïssait, haïssait, haïssait tellement... Un jour, elle trouverait peut-être le courage de se venger, car de son côté, la jeune fleur avait les yeux voilés par la haine. À cette triste pensée, ses dents grinçaient de rage, elle regrettait de n'avoir pas fait plus pour ramener son frère auprès d'elle. Elle, elle adulait son frère. Il était si précieux à ses yeux, si gentil et si attentionné. Une larme réussit finalement à s'échapper de son œil émeraude fatigué.

La rose s'était bien décidée de partir à sa recherche malgré l'interdiction formelle de ses parents. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient ouïe dire qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné cette idée de rechercher Sasori, ils étaient passés aux choses sérieuses. Ils avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de la priver de tout, déjà restreinte sur de multitudes de choses. Là, c'était bien pire. Elle était comme un oiseau en cage. Sa vie pourtant déjà morose et monotone, ils avaient encore envenimé cette situation. Une larme s'était échappée, puis deux, puis trois, à chaque fois c'était la même chose, elle ne pouvait pas les retenir, il fallait que ça sorte. Que voulez-vous, on ne choisit pas ses parents, non ?

La jeune fille s'était donc résolue à partir, partir de cette misérable existence sans intérêt. Elle voulait s'ouvrir, découvrir le monde, cette fuite, c'était comme l'antidote de ce venin, la clef de cette maudite cage. Mais malheureusement, elle avait été naïve. Comme si partir de cette maison allait la libérer ! La réalité l'avait bien vite rattrapée. La vie n'accordait aucune facilité. Son objectif à présent était de survivre. C'était une dure vérité, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester chez ses parents.

Pour en revenir à son histoire, elle était l'exclue de sa classe, le bouc émissaire. Tout s'était passé si vite, sa seule amie était la solitude. Les regards haineux se portaient sans cesse sur cette petite fleur. De façade, elle voulait rester impassible pour ne pas leur donner ce plaisir de voir son visage tordu par le désespoir. Elle ne pouvait lutter que de cette façon.

La raison de toutes ces machineries était que, contrairement à tous ces « délinquants et populaires » qui dirigeaient, on peut le dire, au lycée, elle ne s'attirait pas les foudres de ses professeurs. Elle avait d'excellentes notes. Ils chantaient plutôt ses louanges, et on la jalousait. Toute cette pathétique mascarade était peut-être pour combler le vide dans leur vie. En somme, elle en avait assez, assez de toute cette méchanceté pure. Ce mot « intello » l'avait toujours horripilé. Quelle façon indécente et détestable de s'adresser aux gens qui travaillent durement dans le but d'obtenir de telles notes pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour un bel avenir, une vie heureuse. Mais pour elle, il semblait que c'était peine perdue. Elle avait tout abandonné, absolument tout. De nature timide, renfermée sur elle-même, en étant « intello », tous ces traits de caractère, ses cheveux roses de surplus, n'avaient pas vraiment joué en sa faveur. C'était une réaction extrêmement lâche de sa part, oui, elle le savait et le consentait.

Dans sa tête, elle ne regrettait pas du tout d'être partie. Mais dans certains moments désespérés, oui. Elle avait besoin de repartir à zéro, mais elle en avait marre de sa situation actuelle. Elle avait lâchement abandonné sa vie d'antan, mais maintenant, elle n'abandonnerait plus. Ambiguë, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un revers de la main, elle sécha ses perles salées. Malgré ses belles paroles et sa détermination parfois passagère, il fallait qu'elle se sorte de cette très mauvaise posture.

[ ... ]

Assise sur le banc d'un parc, malgré ce mois d'avril, il ne faisait pas très frisquet. Elle avait eu bien de la chance. Elle aimait les petites brises. Elle inspira un grand coup et se sentit beaucoup mieux, surtout après avoir pleuré. Elle se dirigea dans un coin tranquille qui avait pour seul bruit l'envol de quelques oiseaux. Ce parc était relativement grand, et souvent elle manquait de se perdre plusieurs fois dans un si court laps de temps. La jeune fleur considéra qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit qu'elle qualifierait de stratégique. Elle ne risquait pas de se recevoir une balle perdue lancée par des enfants lors de leurs jeux en tout genre. Décidément, ses pensées viraient à tout et n'importe quoi.

Soudain, elle vit un journal tout récent trônant majestueusement à côté de sa petite personne. Elle se mit à le feuilleter, allant droit au but : la rubrique petites annonces dans l'espoir de trouver un travail lui convenant dans le domaine de la restauration. Vu son niveau d'études, elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment un large panel de choix. Comme par un coup de chance, elle aperçut une petite annonce qui lui convenait parfaitement :

« Recherche un(e) serveur(se)à temps plein. Payée mille cinq cents ryôs par mois. Si intéressé(e), rendez-vous 25 rue des Délices. Téléphone : 06 60 26 90 50. »

Alors là, c'était une opportunité inespérée. Elle resta en béate. Elle décida, déterminée, d'aller dès le lendemain à la rencontre de cet annonceur. Il se faisait tard. Le ciel le montrait, le firmament commençait à se teinter d'une belle couleur pourpre. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Heureuse d'une telle trouvaille, elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Une des lanières qui permettaient de l'attacher s'était enlevée. Elle soupira, même sa montre était fatiguée. Il était donc dix-huit heures trente. Surprise, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. C'est avec un sourire convaincu qu'elle décida de partir à la recherche d'un hôtel pas trop coûteux et convenable, son budget étant très serré. Avec trente ryôs, elle n'avait guère vraiment le choix. La rose rangea précieusement son objet de convoitise, toujours un sourire collé sur son visage, et quitta ce beau parc. Elle arpenta encore et encore la ville, avec un air euphorique, complètement déconnectée du monde.

[ ... ]

Elle marchait depuis un bon moment. La fatigue commença à tordre les muscles de son visage quand soudain son ventre fit des siennes. Au beau milieu des passants, elle se sentit violemment rougir de honte, et en même temps leurs ignobles railleries venaient à ses oreilles. Habituée, elle resta stoïque et continua son chemin. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait revoir ces personnes. Elle se pressa donc pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Son porte-monnaie ne contenait plus beaucoup d'argent. Elle devait garder ce qu'il lui restait pour se trouver un toit pour la nuit, le ciel commençant à se couvrir. Avec horreur, elle constata qu'elle n'avait plus rien pour se payer une quelconque chose de consommable.

Une seule solution semblait s'offrir à elle : voler. Bien évidement, elle n'avait aucunement l'envie de se rabaisser à cela. Mais dans ces circonstances, il fallait qu'elle survive. Elle soupira encore, quel dilemme...

Tant pis, elle prit à contre cœur ce qui lui semblait être sa seule option, « Voler ». Elle remarqua alors qu'elle se trouvait justement à l'arrière d'un restaurant. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et elle n'avait nullement envie de trouver une réponse à cette problématique. La faim l'avait comme conduite à venir ici. Déterminée et encouragée par son estomac, elle se décida enfin de passer à l'action, mais avec la peur au ventre tout de même. Elle se faufila, tel un félin, plus loin à l'arrière du bâtiment. Une simple porte se présenta à elle. Celle qui semblait devenir une voleuse avança d'un pas non assuré en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle était ouverte.

Coup de chance, elle l'était.

Pourquoi laisser la porte ouverte ? C'était idiot. Enfin, elle n'avait pas le temps de lésiner sur ce petit détail. Elle entra donc à l'intérieur du commerce et se retrouva dans une cuisine, très propre d'ailleurs et même luxueuse. Les murs étaient blancs comme la neige, aucune tâche n'osait se présenter. Il y avait de multiples ustensiles. Tout était rangé au millimètre près et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que cette pièce émanait une odeur atrocement exquise, accentuant sa faim.

La jeune fille vérifia qu'elle était déserte. Il lui semblait que oui. Tant mieux, mais son cœur battait toujours à la chamade. Une assiette était posée sur le plan de travail. Elle attrapa une fourchette et se mit à dévorer la nourriture, ne cherchant même pas à savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Accumulant plusieurs assiettes, elle  
était pratiquement rassasiée lorsque soudain une voix grave retentit :

_ **Que fais-tu ici ?**

À l'entente de cette seule phrase, son sang se glaça. N'ayant pas réussi de contenir sa peur, elle jura entre les dents.

_ **Merde...**

La voix grave et mélodieuse de ce nouveau venu résonna dans sa tête. Elle resta de marbre, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. La peur rongeait atrocement ses entrailles. Il répéta sa question, commençant à perdre patience devant un tel mutisme :

_ **Que fais-tu ici ?** lâcha la voix sur un même ton froid et pleine de méprise.

Toujours incapable de répondre, des nouveaux pas d'un autre individu se firent entendre et se rapprochaient. La jeune fille commença à trembler comme une feuille. Que faire ? Seule devant deux personnes, elle n'était pas de taille. Quelle horreur, à cause de la peur, elle se sentait maintenant nauséeuse.

Un autre plan réussit à germer dans son esprit pourtant si perturbé : « Fuir ». Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle était complètement tétanisée. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus lui obéir, la panique la gagnait peu à peu.

Elle perdit du temps en réflexion et panique et l'autre personne arriva. Super, elle avait tout foiré sur ce coup-là. Son cœur manqua d'exploser dans sa poitrine tellement la tension était forte.

Les bruits de pas venaient d'un garçon aux cheveux dorés comme le soleil et aux yeux incroyablement bleus et profonds. Un sourire était scotché sur son visage. Il avait un corps d'éphèbe, la peau légèrement halée et... Des sortes de moustaches de chat sur chacune de ses joues ? Quoi ? Malgré que ce n'était pas commun, elle devait avouer que cela lui allait parfaitement bien. Pendant un court moment, elle réussit à oublier sa peur, ses yeux étant captivés par le nouveau venu. La rose arrêta ses éloges lorsque le blond prit la parole :

_ **Sasuke ! On a besoin de toi à l'avant !** s'écria-t-il, pressé.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, focalisé sur la jeune fille qui avait dérobé de la nourriture dans son restaurant. Ça, il ne le supportait pas :

_ **Je le répète encore une fois, que fais- tu ici ?** déclara-t-il, haussant le ton, cela faisait quand même la troisième fois qu'il posait cette même question.

Elle ne parvenait pas à sortir quoi que ce soit, sa voix n'arrivant pas à émettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul son. La peur l'en empêchait. Elle se sentait si impuissante face à une telle tonalité.

Le beau blond la remarqua enfin, et semblait quelque peu étonné par ses cheveux roses. Puis il retrouva ce sourire rayonnant, faisant preuve là d'un grand esprit d'adaptation. De son côté, la fleur fut ravie que pour une fois une personne n'était dégoûtée de cette couleur criarde.

_ **Qui est cette personne ?** demanda-t-il, tout sourire.  
_ **Je ne sais pas,** souffla l'autre, ayant nullement l'envie de se fatiguer en rentrant dans des discussions futiles.  
_ **Mon dieu ! Le grand Sasuke Uchiha a daigné de me répondre,** répondit le blond faussement surpris.  
_ **Hn, très drôle,** répliqua le dit Sasuke, impassible à cette « provocation » pathétique à ses yeux.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, la prisonnière tenta de s'éloigner rapidement de ces deux protagonistes. Mais elle ne put qu'à peine faire un seul pas qu'une poigne puissante agrippa son poignet. Affolée, elle tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte, en vain. Sa tentative de fuite était tombée misérablement à l'eau.

_ **Je vois Sasuke**. Tant que tu n'auras pas ta réponse, tu ne la lâcheras pas, c'est ça ? demanda le blond avec une pointe de malice.  
_ **Tu as tout compris,** acquiesça-t-il lassé. **Tu es tellement perspicace.**  
_ **Wow, j'ai eu droit à un compliment !** dit-il, n'ayant pas compris la subtilité des paroles de son coéquipier.  
_ **Mais oui, mais oui.**  
_ **Je pense que je vais te laisser régler cette petite affaire. Je n'arriverai pas ****à te faire changer d'avis je suppose. De plus, ils ont besoin d'aide devant. Rejoins-moi après. Sur ce, bonne chance et à bientôt jeune demoiselle aux cheveux roses !**

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, il quitta la cuisine et elle, elle le maudissait de l'avoir laissée seule avec ce dénommé Sasuke. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ce blond avait l'air bien gentil comparé à celui qui la tenait fermement par le poignet, se montrant toujours aussi impassible face à la situation, mais cela semblait tout de même l'amuser légèrement.

La rose, de son côté, se giflait mentalement. Elle se lamentait et se demandait pourquoi ce n'était pas le blond qui l'avait surprise ? Pourquoi ?

Sasuke répéta une énième fois sa question, fatigué par ce silence et par cette fille totalement déconnectée du monde. Il ne supportait pas une situation lorsqu'on lui posait un vent pareil.

Inspirant profondément, elle décida de lui faire face, car déterminée à ne pas finir en prison, ou du moins ne pas être jugée au tribunal et tous les ennuis qui allaient avec... Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Sur ses pensées, et en son fort intérieur, elle fit volte-face. « C'est... C'est une blague ? Je suis dans une émission télévision, de télé-réalité, c'est ça ? ». Voilà ce qu'elle s'était dit quand ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin son opposant. Déjà que ce blond avait des allures de mannequin, le dit « Sasuke » était à un niveau bien au-dessus. Les cheveux noirs de jais, sombres comme elle n'en n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Des yeux tout aussi noirs, fiévreux mais aussi perçants, on pourrait croire qu'il était capable de lire en vous, de vous tuer rien qu'avec ce regard et en plus de cette - grosse - pointe de méprise dans ses prunelles. C'était extrêmement rabaissant, perturbant, mais tout aussi fascinant. Sa peau était blanche et pure. Évidemment, elle ne révélerait jamais tout ceci au concerné, sa fierté va s'en dire, du moins ce qu'il en restait, car devant lui ce n'était pas facile de garder son sang-froid.

Reprenant une énième fois ses esprits, car elle n'était pas dans une position des plus confortables, elle tenta encore de se libérer de son emprise, car tout cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Non, depuis le départ, IL était très agacé. Elle devait absolument trouver quelque chose pour le surprendre et qu'il la lâche enfin. Cela lui semblait peine perdue. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un que l'on surprend aussi facilement.

Soudain, elle aperçut un verre de vin rouge sur la table et eut une idée. Elle le prit furtivement, évitant de trembler car sinon son plan tomberait irrémédiablement à l'eau, et le jeta sur la chemise de son opposant. Le verre, après avoir accompli son travail, retomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Cling. »

Miracle, il lâcha prise, sûrement stupéfait de voir son habit blanc immaculé se tâcher d'un rouge sang, et en même temps de constater que le sol de sa cuisine se décorait d'une vilaine tâche pourpre. Sa fierté avait dû prendre un sacré coup. C'était plutôt facile, se disait-elle, la jeune fille était fière d'elle mais tout n'était pas gagné. Profitant de son minime moment de faiblesse, elle se précipita à vive allure vers la sortie, espérant pouvoir le semer.

Elle courra, courra à en perdre le souffle, la peur lui donnant une sorte d'énergie pour fuir. Curieuse à souhait, elle se tourna tout en continuant de courir. Quelle était l'enseigne de ce restaurant ?

Après réflexion, elle crut que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. La chance l'avait lâchée, ou plutôt son intelligence. Elle avait volé de la nourriture dans le premier commerce qui se présentait devant elle, sans réfléchir à une stratégie permettant d'atténuer les catastrophes. A ce moment-là, son estomac avait remplacé son cerveau. Elle avait volé de la nourriture provenant d'une firme de restaurant les plus chics, les plus prisées, les plus prestigieuses, les plus gardées de la région, mais restant dans un quartier populaire : « Secret Garden ». Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine suite à ce nom, car un autre point important lui revenait également. Le jeune homme qui l'avait prise en flagrant délit se nommait « Sasuke Uchiha ».

Mince.

Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi la cuisine était si luxueuse, la nourriture délicieuse au passage. Elle en avait le cœur net. La présence de ces deux jeunes hommes qui avaient l'air d'être des adolescents pas plus âgés qu'elle. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils étaient des génies culinaires, des hommes d'affaires polyvalents connus dans le monde entier. Sasuke Uchiha, l'un d'eux, et l'autre blond devait, par déduction, se nommer Naruto Uzumaki. Ces deux personnages étaient associés d'après ce que disaient les médias. Ces noms résonnaient dans sa tête et accentuaient sa peur... Elle lâcha un rire nerveux, sa nausée revenant à vue d'œil.

Elle avait réellement volé dans cette luxueuse bicoque. Décidément, ses mauvais choix dans la vie s'accumulaient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un autre juron :

« Merde. »

* * *

_**• **__Note de l'auteur_ _:_ Merci d'avoir lu ! Le chapitre a été réécrit et conseillé, il revient avec un point de vue omniscient. Je me suis récemment mise à écrire, le 16/01/2014 précisément, et oui, date mémorable à mes yeux ! Cela me plaît beaucoup, avant j'exécrais la rédaction car ne sachant jamais quoi dire, mais je me suis jetée à l'eau, et maintenant j'adore écrire. Mais seulement pour moi, c'est-à-dire du côté de la rédaction des devoirs de français où quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est une véritable catastrophe. Enfin bref. Ah oui, dans ma fiction ryôs = euros, j'espère de ne pas avoir oublié par mégarde de changer euros en ryôs... Alors ? Vos impressions ?

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2 - Bad Luck

_**Disclaimer :**_ Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent tous au grand Masashi Kishimoto. Et ne m'appartiennent sûrement pas...

* * *

_**Je remercie chaleureusement ma conseillère Myee, elle a fait un excellent travail. Énorme merci aussi à Suzuka-san, d'avoir bien voulu corriger ce chapitre. **_

* * *

Ce nom, « Sasuke Uchiha » résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête. Il la hantait. À bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta, jugeant qu'elle avait détalé comme un lapin sur une bonne distance. On l'avait prise la main dans le sac. Pathétique, elle n'avait plus aucune fierté.

Mais là n'est pas toute la question. Pour l'instant, la priorité était qu'elle trouve un hôtel pas trop miteux pour y passer la nuit, probablement sa dernière dans un lit avant de dormir à la belle étoile. Il se faisait tard. Elle devait vraiment se hâter pour éviter de ne rencontrer une quelconque personne malveillante.

Elle sortit de cette rue sombre, déserte et pas très accueillante, et se dirigea vers la grande avenue désormais illuminée de mille feux. Elle fut impressionnée par ces petits points de lumière. Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration. Dans cette avenue en pleine effervescence, il y avait une densité impressionnante de passants. Etant toujours cloîtrée chez elle, elle n'avait pas vu autant de gens depuis longtemps. Avec ménagement, elle se faufila tant bien que mal entre les personnes, bousculant certaines. Il y en avait certains qui râlaient, d'autres qui n'hésitaient pas à sortir leurs quatre vérités, bourrés, se consola-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'un hôtel plutôt modeste mais convenable se présenta à ses yeux. De l'extérieur, il paraissait assez grand. Ses fenêtres étaient simples mais élégantes, la façade était blanche, rien de plus banal. La jeune fille continua sa route dans le bâtiment, remarquant encore et toujours les mêmes yeux méprisants envers sa pauvre chevelure lorsqu'elle parcourrait le grand hall. Arrivée à l'accueil, elle crut que ce supplice allait peut-être enfin s'arrêter. La demoiselle qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir daigna lever ses globes oculaires vers elle et lâcha cette seule réplique.

_ **Cinquante ryôs ou vous sortez,** cracha-t-elle.

La pauvre fleur n'avait même pas pu en placer une. Elle était sidérée par tant de désinvolture à son égard. Elle se retint d'insulter la jeune fille en face d'elle et repartit bredouille. L'employée ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard et vaqua à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire lire un magazine sur les derniers potins de stars, super palpitant !

Le poids de la fatigue s'accentuait. Depuis un bon moment, elle marchait difficilement. A plusieurs reprises, elle manqua de se prendre la dalle au sol et elle titubait de temps à autre. Après maintes et maintes échecs, elle perdit espoir lorsque soudain elle aperçut une auberge affichant son prix : « Trente ryôs ». Elle se rua littéralement à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment tant espéré, sans s'attarder sur l'allure de la façade. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Juste voir le prix lui avait redonnée de l'espoir. Cette fois-ci, elle rentra sereinement, tellement heureuse d'avoir trouvé un toit pour la nuit, elle en ignora même les mauvais regards. Une bonne femme souriante l'y accueillit. Soudain, elle sentit ses jambes tressaillir. Cette personne rayonnante de bonté ressemblait tellement à sa mère à l'époque où tout allait bien. Ses bribes de souvenirs qu'elle avait choisies d'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle refaisaient brutalement surface. Merde, pourquoi fallait-il que cela resurgisse maintenant, elle qui avait réussi à les refouler ces dernières années ? Elle tremblait de tout son corps, devenant encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle retint ses larmes, encore une fois. La nausée était aussi au rendez-vous. Une atroce boule au ventre la torturait, exacerbait sa souffrance.

La bonne femme proposa son aide, interpellée par le comportement bizarre de sa cliente. Mais sa tentative fut gentiment refusée. La rose afficha un sourire qui semblait être une façade dans le but de rassurer son interlocutrice, et aussi éviter d'alerter tout le monde.

Fatiguée par cette épouvantable soirée, clé enfin en main, elle monta les escaliers d'un pas lent et nonchalant. Elle s'était tout à coup vidée de son énergie en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, mais elle était rassurée de ne pas avoir fait chou blanc pour cette nuit.

Arrivée devant sa chambre pour ce soir, elle ouvrit la porte, et pénétra dans ce lieu si durement déniché. La chambre était sobre, les murs blancs étaient impeccables, la moquette semblait être propre. On ne sait jamais, une moquette restait une moquette et ne se lavait pas facilement :

_ **Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, bordel ?! Pourquoi je me pose autant de questions ?** dit-elle, elle avait pensé tout haut.

Encore un peu et elle devenait schizophrène. Non mais c'est vrai, elle venait de se surprendre en train d'analyser cette pauvre moquette. Après ce petit moment d'égarement, elle continua son inspection. Un lit et une salle de bain composaient cette suite, rien d'exceptionnel. Elle prit une douche rapide et en profita pour enfin se détendre, lavant au passage quelques vêtements. Elle en passa des propres et finit par sauter dans les couvertures qui sentaient agréablement bon.

Avant de s'endormir, elle repensa à cette journée désastreuse et sa pensée dévia inévitablement vers ce Sasuke. Elle avait peur qu'il la retrouve, qu'il la traîne devant un juge, qu'on l'envoie en prison pour qu'elle finisse sa vie en beauté dans un trou à rat. La jeune fille se surprit encore une fois à élaborer tous ces scénarios stéréotypés que l'on retrouve généralement dans les films. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'on ne retrouvait pas si facilement quelqu'un. Mais venant d'une personne riche tel que lui, il était possible qu'il la retrouve, et si...

Stop ! Elle se fit violence et se repentit d'imaginer n'importe quoi. Il fallait qu'elle se calme où elle allait devenir folle et faire une nuit blanche à force d'envisager toutes ces fins possibles les plus horribles les unes que les autres. De plus, demain elle devait se rendre à l'émetteur de cette fameuse annonce de travail. Après cette première bonne pensée de la soirée, elle s'endormit, rejoignant le pays des songes, avec enfin un sourire aux lèvres.

[ ... ]

Les rayons de soleil venaient trépigner à sa fenêtre. Réveillée par cette poudre d'or, la rose se leva difficilement, le visage embrumé. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir tiré les rideaux la veille au soir. Maintenant c'était trop tard, impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Elle s'étira comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait et se sentit merveilleusement bien. Elle se mit à chercher sa montre pour pouvoir lire l'heure : « Dix heures cinquante-sept », il fallait qu'elle rende sa chambre avant midi, c'était la règle. Il lui restait donc une bonne heure pour se préparer. Elle avait largement le temps. Son sac gisait lamentablement sur le sol. Elle prit quelques habits - un haut noir et un autre jean - puis elle partit se laver.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, elle enleva ses vêtements qui lui servaient de pyjama. La douche lui fit agréablement du bien, les gouttes qui percutaient sa peau la relaxaient. Puis, trouvant être restée suffisamment longtemps sous l'eau, elle sortit, se sécha les cheveux puis les dompta comme elle pu avec la brosse. Cela lui prenait toujours un temps fou. Sa chevelure étant plutôt longue, elle faisait des horribles nœuds sans fin.

Enfin prête, il était bientôt l'heure. Elle descendit l'escalier en trombe, manquant de se casser la figure plusieurs fois. Arrivée à l'heure à l'accueil, la bonne femme d'hier soir la remarqua. De son côté, la jeune fille se retint de faire une crise comme la veille :

_ **Bonjour ! Avez-vous bien dormi ?** dit-elle, toujours avec cette voix enjouée, décidément elle ne perd pas son énergie.  
_ **Oui merci, et voilà l'argent.**  
_ **Merci, vous savez, vous n'étiez pas obligée de courir jusqu'ici à midi pile, je ne ****suis pas aussi stricte !**

Perplexe, elle partit le plus rapidement possible. Son visage avait pris une couleur pourpre par la remarque cinglante qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, de plus elle avait entendu le bruit de ses chutes...  
C'est tout de même dans la bonne humeur qu'elle se dirigea vers cette fameuse « Rue des Délices ». Elle soupira, car se rendit compte que cette rue n'était pas tout près. Elle en avait bien pour deux heures de marche. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si grave, pensa-t-elle, elle avait tout son temps. Elle pourrait admirer la ville par exemple.  
Heureusement que la faim ne se présentait pas encore. Vu le prix qu'elle avait dû payer hier, pour sûr, elle ne recommencerait plus.

[ ... ]

Après deux heures de marche, elle était éreintée, mais marcher lui avait fait du bien. Cela lui avait permis de libérer un peu ses pensées. Enfin, elle vit le restaurant. Il n'était pas aussi imposant et luxueux que celui de la veille, mais n'était pas pour autant « moche ». La bâtisse était sur deux étages, la façade faite de briques rouges plutôt jolies. Elle s'approcha vers l'entrée avec un peu d'appréhension puis et remarqua qu'elle était fermée à clef. Peut-être que c'était l'heure de la pause ? Bizarre tout de même, car à cette heure-ci il y avait normalement encore des clients. Que faire ?

La jeune fille décida de faire un repérage des lieux, de voir l'apparence des quartiers alentours. Elle avait atterri dans un endroit pas trop malfamé. C'était convenable, mais elle devait redoubler de prudence. La rue était calme, trop même. La peur vint peu à peu s'installer en elle. Il y avait de quoi. L'endroit était presque désert et il y régnait une atmosphère sordide.

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Elle revint pour enfin demander ce travail qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, hier après-midi en l'occurrence. Cette fois, la porte était ouverte. Pas du tout rassurée, elle entra. La pièce était vide, lugubre. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années à l'allure louche se présenta. A ce moment-là, elle regretta légèrement d'être venue. Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et dans son cas, si elle tente, soit elle se fait agresser, soit tout va pour le mieux :

_ **Bonsoir mademoiselle, c'est pour ?** souffla l'homme avec un sourire carnassier qui ne lui inspirait guère confiance du tout.  
_ **Bonsoir, je suis venue pour l'annonce que vous avez faite dans ce journal,** tenta-t-elle en étant le plus neutre possible.  
_ **C'est pour le poste de serveuse, c'est ça ?**

Elle acquiesça avec lenteur et son présumé agresseur se rapprocha dangereusement. Un air malsain irradiait de son visage livide. Son corps était filiforme, cela lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle le vit en train de sortir un couteau de sa poche. Le voyant avec ce canif qui luisait de plus belle avec les faisceaux de lumière qui subsistaient, elle ne cacha pas qu'elle eut envie de détaler de cet endroit, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle avait peur, très peur, elle était même effrayée à l'idée de ce que cet homme pouvait lui faire. Elle était bel et bien faible.

_ **Excusez moi monsieur, vous allez bien ?** demanda-t-elle sur le point de craquer et de perdre son calme de façade.  
_ **Oui,** acquiesça-t-il d'un sourire pervers, il s'en lécha les lèvres.  
_ **Vous savez, j'ai vu que avez sorti un couteau. Sauf erreur de ma part, ce n'est pas très discret,** rétorqua-elle, pas convaincue du tout. Elle jouait dangereusement la carte du « sarcasme ».  
_ **Tu trembles de peur et tu continues à me faire face. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. **  
_ **Et que dois-je répondre après cela ?** dit-elle, ce n'était plus qu'un murmure.  
_ **Tu parles trop. Je vais juste te vendre car tu as plutôt un joli minois.**

Réalisant enfin la gravité de la situation, sa raison regagna enfin peu à peu du terrain. Elle arrêta de jouer ce jeu dangereux avec lui, songeant à une idée pour se sortir de là. Son agresseur s'approchait petit à petit, tandis qu'elle reculait, réaction naturelle d'ailleurs. Encore un peu et elle touchait la porte avec l'horrible sensation que son cœur se serrait encore plus fortement dans sa poitrine. Que faire ? Mais que faire ? Si elle voulait s'enfuir, il fallait faire preuve de vitesse et d'un bon timing. Une idée qu'elle ne qualifiait pas de « génie » du tout lui traversa l'esprit. Si ça marche, tant mieux. Si ça échoue, tant pis pour elle, mais autant essayer. Elle n'avait rien à perdre dans ce coup là.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se retourna le plus rapidement possible face à la porte, cherchant désespérément la poignet et l'ouvrant furtivement pour s'extirper enfin dehors. Ô air pur ! C'était le scénario le plus simple que son cerveau pouvait produire à ce moment-là.

La voilà en train de fuir, encore, et encore, comme la veille. Il avait réussi à lui faire une vilaine entaille dans le bras. Elle l'avait bien cherché à force d'être aussi sarcastique. La douleur la lançait, le sang coulait. Elle avait mal, vraiment mal. Quelle horrible sensation, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle douleur.

Énervé, l'homme était bien décidé à rattraper sa proie, ne supportant pas de l'avoir laissé filer ainsi, ce qui fit accélérer la jeune fille dans sa course, le plus qu'elle pouvait. Elle traversa les rues, tournant plusieurs fois. Ses gestes étaient commandés par le hasard. Elle s'était décidément perdue, mais ce n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. Elle était lamentablement tombée dans son piège. Elle avait été si naïve. Comment avait-elle pu croire en cette annonce ? Déjà, elle ne comportait pas assez d'informations, le salaire était trop bien payé, puis vers l'heure du déjeuner, le commerce n'était pas ouvert. Tant d'indices qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais quelle idiote ! Sa cervelle venait de se réveiller. Trouver un travail n'était pas facile. Le monde n'était pas rose et rempli de licornes, ce serait bien trop simple sinon.

Après quelques minutes de fuite désespérée, elle commença à fatiguer. Lui, en revanche, n'en avait pas l'air. Il était coriace, le bougre, trop heureux de pouvoir vendre une « pièce de choix ». Le ciel s'assombrissait. Elle devait vraiment se sortir une énième fois d'une situation qui ne tournait pas en sa faveur. Elle tourna dans une ruelle qui allait, elle pensait, causer sa perte, car elle s'avérait être une impasse. Se faire attraper deux fois de suite à même pas un jour d'intervalle, mais quelle idiote !

Définitivement coincée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. La ruelle était à la limite de sombrer dans les ténèbres les plus obscures. Seuls quelques fins rayons de soleil réussissaient à filtrer et à éclairer cette satanée impasse qui allait causer sa perte. Allait-elle mourir ? Allait-elle mourir dans cet endroit macabre, hostile, humide, sentant horriblement mauvais ? Elle était horrifiée. Son teint devait être plus blafard que d'habitude.

Son bourreau s'approchait lentement et se délectait de sa faiblesse. Sa silhouette était tout près. C'était bel et bien fini. La jeune fleur n'avait plus aucune chance de fuir, aucune.  
Quelques secondes passèrent, qui semblaient pourtant être des heures pour elle, puis plus rien.

Dans ce lourd silence, elle entendit un corps s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Était-elle sauvée ? Non, ce serait trop beau. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, se préparant psychologiquement à faire face à la scène.  
Un individu se trouvait en face d'elle, il la regardait de ses prunelles toisantes. Il l'avait retrouvée et elle sentait vivement qu'elle allait payer un lourd tribut. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux de peur d'affronter encore son regard d'encre. Il n'y avait même pas une infime lueur dans ses yeux. C'était physiquement impossible, il ne faisait pas complètement noir. Enfin, venant de lui, on ne sait jamais.

La pauvre fille sentit les pas du nouveau venu se rapprocher, puis une légère brise porta vers elle son odeur si enivrante qui l'acheva. Contre lui, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle était complètement grisée, déstabilisée. Comment une personne pouvait-elle provoquer en elle de telles sensations ?

Une voix grave, rauque et suave, qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, coupa le silence qui s'était installé.

**_ Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Sakura Haruno.**

« Mon précédent bourreau. »

* * *

___• __Note de l'auteur_ _:_ Enfin, le deuxième chapitre ! Veuillez m'excuser de ce (très) long retard, ce n'était pas un problème avec l'écrit mais plutôt avec mon PC, une vraie guerre, mes parents qui ne veulent pas que j'y passe trop de temps sur l'ordinateur...

_A la prochaine ! _


	3. Chapter 3 - Come On

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto. Et ne m'appartiennent sûrement pas...

* * *

_****__**Je remercie chaleureusement ma conseillère Myee, qui fait, comme toujours un excellent travail. **_Énorme merci à ma nouvelle correctrice, Jennifer, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, qui n'était non pas sans fautes...

* * *

Son précédent bourreau se tenait là, la surplombant de toute sa grandeur, impassible, un regard toujours aussi profond. En le regardant bien, il n'était pas spécialement musclé, il était même plutôt svelte, magnifiquement svelte. Malgré cela il possédait une force à ne pas négliger. Elle eu tout de même une petite lueur d'admiration devant un si beau physique.

Reprenant ses esprits, la pauvre jeune fille ne savait plus quoi faire, ni que dire. Elle était complètement démunie. Non seulement il l'avait retrouvée, mais en plus il connaissait son nom ? Merde. Fuir ? Encore ? Pourquoi pas, elle avait déjà lamentablement pris la fuite à deux reprises, pourquoi une troisième fois la gênerait-elle dans son égo déjà anéanti ? Elle avait peur. Tous les symptômes affiliés à ce sentiment étaient là. Elle était partagée entre cette peur et l'envie de le frapper. Revoir cette personne inconnue deux fois dans un si court laps de temps et dans une position de grande faiblesse, c'était tout bonnement insupportable. La pauvre jeune fille eut un sursaut lorsque soudainement il reprit la parole.

_** Suis-moi,** déclara-t-il, moqueur.

Comme s'il lui me laissait le choix, pensa-t-elle... La rose avait encore la mauvaise impression d'être enfermée dans une cage. Quelle pénible sensation ! Elle se sentait comprimée, son cœur battait à vive allure. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle se remette dans le droit chemin, et qu'elle se défende. Mais ô combien de fois elle s'était dit cela pour, à la fin, se dégonfler ? Autre option, il n'était peut-être pas si méchant que ça. Les deux jeunes avaient sensiblement le même âge, théoriquement, ils devraient se comprendre. Mais c'était justement le _théoriquement _qui inquiétait la rose.

Pendant qu'elle se berçait de vaines illusions, le brun profita du moment de flottement de sa proie pour se rapprocher et se poster à quelques centimètres de son visage, pour la dévisager, spécialité chez lui. Son souffle chaud percutait le visage pâle virant au rouge de Sakura, accentuant son mal-être. Elle se sentait vraiment lourde, tous ses membres étaient engourdis. Elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, ce qui amusait l'Uchiha.

_ **Nous ne sommes pas dans une cuisine, tu ne peux pas m'échapper,** ajouta-t-il, narquois.

Triste vérité. Elle ne pipait mot et restait dans son mutisme, réfléchissant ardemment au moyen d'échapper à son triste sort. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait absolument plus rien pour se défendre. Elle était faible autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Mais pour cette fois-ci, elle se rassura - encore : elle ne devait pas avoir peur de lui.

_ **Viens,** dépêche toi, réitéra-t-il, d'une voix sans appel.  
_ **Pourquoi ?** Murmura-t-elle. C'est tout ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche en fin de compte.  
_** Peut-être parce qu'hier tu es venue voler dans mon restaurant, casser un verre, salir ma chemise et salir le sol ? **  
_ **Juste pour ça ? **tenta-t-elle désespérément de se défendre.

Son bourreau tiqua fortement, probablement exaspéré de toutes ses questions, sa désinvolture et sa petite voix fluette.

_ **Oui, juste pour ça, j'ai envie de m'amuser,** lâcha-t-il finalement.

Elle soupira, décidément que répondre après cela ? C'était une ignoble réponse qu'il lui avait donnée. Elle était outrée qu'une personne puisse être si manipulatrice et joueuse.

_ **Dans tous les cas tu es tombée sur la mauvaise personne qui ta prise la main dans le sac. **

Elle réprima un rire amer, mais silencieux, nuance.

_ **Je suis du genre rancunier, donc tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça. **  
_ **Je pense l'avoir remarqué**, souffla-t-elle.

Exténué par son comportement, il agrippa violemment son poignet, ce qui l'amena à lâcher une petite plainte de douleur. Comment pouvait-elle en arriver là ? C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'elle regrettait le plus d'être partie. Il ne la traitait pas avec des pincettes et mettait toute sa force dans cette action. Malheureusement pour elle, la peur ne se dissipait pas, revenant à chaque fois l'importuner. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre cet homme. Sa main la tenaillait fortement, elle se débattait des toutes ses forces en espérant qu'il la lâcherait, mais en vain. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions affluaient en elle.

Lui et sa force impressionnante réussissaient aisément à traîner la jeune fille jusqu'à la sortie de la ruelle. Il voulait en finir avec cette situation, sa patience avait des limites, qui étaient d'ailleurs très vite atteintes. Comme si elle allait se laisser faire ! Enfin, vu la tournure que la situation prenait, oui, elle se laissait faire. Il fallait voir la vérité en face, elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

Soudain, il la plaqua sans ménagement contre un mur. Elle ne pouvait résolument plus gesticuler comme un poisson, hors de son habitat aquatique. Elle réussit tout de même de pousser un soupir d'exaspération en se demandant si cet homme traitait toutes les femmes comme cela. D'une façon aussi violente et abrupte ? Cela obligea à la rose à se calmer, ce qui contribua fortement au bonheur de brun. Ses yeux noirs se postèrent devant les siens. Son regard noir l'avait encore touchée. Elle détourna le visage, toujours aussi pourpre, pour éviter de sombrer un peu plus dans ses ténèbres. C'était comme un cercle vicieux, une fois à l'intérieur, les chances de s'en sortir étaient malheureusement quasiment nulles. Mais son agresseur n'était pas de cet avis. Il voulait voir son visage rempli de gêne et peur. Cela l'amusait. Il avait de drôles de façon de s'amuser avec les gens, c'était dans sa nature. Il tint avec conviction son menton entre son index et son pouce, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Avec la faible lumière qui traversait cette horrible ruelle, elle pouvait encore une fois faire face à son visage si bien dessiné et notamment à ses prunelles si sombres. Elle ne voulait pas y sombrer, surtout pas, mais sa vilaine curiosité l'attira dans deux orbes fuligineux. Elle fut tout de suite attirée par ses yeux, envoûtée, et même troublée par tant d'intensité dans un simple regard. Ces yeux, elle n'arrivait pas en s'en décoller. Elle le voulait, mais ne le pouvait pas. Ses joues prirent une couleur encore plus vermillon due à cette proximité. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'Uchiha, provoquant de ce fait un rictus chez le noiraud, signe de sa supériorité. Ceci étant son autre spécialité, et qui le définissait par excellence. Il avait gagné, encore une fois.

Sakura était en colère contre elle-même, en colère contre sa propre faiblesse. A chaque fois elle se sermonnait pour ne pas céder à cette horrible sensation de peur. Elle en avait marre de sa couardise, mais elle n'en arrivait pas à s'en détacher. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, elle était littéralement tétanisée. Si seulement une once de courage pouvait subsister.

_ **Suis- moi-,** déclara-t-il sèchement.  
_ **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?** Balbutia-t-elle. Elle voulait imposer sa petite personne, et ce n'était pas gagné.  
_ **Travailler. **

Ses yeux émeraudes, ternis par la fatigue, s'écarquillèrent malgré eux à l'entente de ce mot. Tout d'un coup elle se sentit légère. Alors comme ça le travail allait venir de lui-même ?

_ **Mais tu ne sera pas rémunérée. Tu vas en quelque sorte rembourser les dégâts**, dit-il, sans aucune vergogne.

Fin du rêve. Décidément, Sasuke avait un malin plaisir à lui infliger de vilains faux espoirs. Elle voulut rire d'avoir si naïvement cru à ses paroles, elle se sentait tellement risible. Cependant la flamme de la détermination qu'elle venait fraîchement de retrouver ne s'était pas éteinte. Elle devait absolument négocier et s'accrocher à ce fin fil d'espoir qui sortira la jeune fille de là. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cela, mais ce ne sera pas une mince affaire.

_ **J'accepte de te suivre, mais à une seule condition. **

D'un mouvement de ses pupilles, il donnait l'autorisation de continuer. C'est fou, il peut même donner des ordres rien qu'avec le regard.

_ **Que tu m'héberges. **

Si, il ne veut pas payer, c'était d'accord, mais elle voulait au moins un toit.

À l'entente de sa courte réplique, il eut un rire sonore. Cette fille était bouchée ou quoi ? Comment avait-elle l'audace de lui demander une chose pareille, alors qu'elle était souvent victime d'une timidité presque maladive ? Malgré cela elle alimentait en lui une petite once d'intérêt, elle était si ambiguë. De son côté, la fleur n'aimait pas cet éclat de rire, cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Puis, reprenant son sérieux :

_ **Non. **

Une vraie claque psychologique pour la jeune fille. Elle s'est sentie terriblement mal, recalée ainsi. Tous deux plongés dans silence, c'est à ce moment-là que son téléphone sonna. Exaspéré, il décrocha.

_ **Quoi ? **  
_ **[...] _ Je suis parti faire un tour, **siffla-t-il, agacé qu'on l'appelle à un moment pareil. Sa poigne puissante la tenait toujours.

Il émit un grognement de douleur.

_ **... Salope ! Tu me le payera ! **

Il lâcha son téléphone et tiqua bruyamment. Elle avait eu la super bonne idée de lui mordre la main avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Pas très réfléchie comme illumination, mais efficace. Sa grande main blanche comme neige était tout ensanglantée.

Absolument réjouie par ce retournement de situation, mais toute aussi effroyablement vexée par les paroles vulgaires de Sasuke, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de cette ruelle sombre. Enfin, elle pouvait sortir de cet affreux cauchemar. Enfin ! Elle souriait bêtement, elle pouvait se le permettre. Personne ne pouvait la voir avec ce large sourire, ce n'était pas le fait de sourire en lui même qui posait problème, mais de sourire bêtement et seule dans la rue. La rose entendit la voix de son bourreau l'appeler pour revenir vers lui. Comme si elle allait retomber dans la gueule du loup ! Elle voulait juste fuir, simplement fuir.

Les habitations défilaient les unes les autres. Fuir, toujours fuir, sa vie se résultait maintenant à ça. Allait-elle enfin pouvoir arrêter de courir ? D'arrêter d'être traquée ? Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : mener une vie tranquille. Tant pis, pour l'instant fallait s'accrocher, point.

Encore et encore le hasard. Il dictait ses déplacements. Elle était tout ce qui était de plus perdue, se traitant elle-même d'idiote. Il fallait faire plus attention, tout ça n'était pas très futé. Balayant encore le décor des yeux, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans ce trou perdu, misère !

Elle se dirigea vers une rue émettant une petite source de lumière. Venant à bout de cette course éreintante, elle déboucha enfin sur une rue avec beaucoup plus d'âmes qui vivent, ce qui était plutôt bon présage. De nouveau, elle était dans une euphorie. Elle se sentait bien, là, maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité, celle d'une situation désespérée. C'est fou, juste cet infime espoir la rendait heureuse, elle était tombée bien bas. Elle releva la tête, la sortant de cette transe.

C'était censé être une action tout ce qui avait de plus normal, relever la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait devant soi, pour voir et éclaircir son chemin. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cette action la ferait retomber dans un nouveau mal-être.

Fatalement, son regard se leva et se posa un homme, adossé à un mur. Un jeune homme, lui rappelant un si mauvais et douloureux souvenir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Pourquoi tant de coïncidences ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas de veine. Elle était là, encore partagée par l'envie de vomir le peu qui restait en son ventre, et l'envie de pleurer. Cela la démunissait de tout. Le muret étriqué qu'elle venait d'ériger avec tant de mal, s'était lamentablement effondré. Elle était revenue au point de départ, celui où elle avait constamment peur. Il n'y avait plus une once de raison qui résidait dans sa tête, tout était gouverné par la confusion.

Lentement elle s'arrêta, ses yeux ne quittant plus cette personne. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un, son regard se portait dans le vide devant lui. Le jeune homme remarqua son regard insistant et plein d'incompréhension, et tourna ses prunelles vers elle. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que cela n'était qu'un mirage, qu'elle hallucinait. Si cela continuait, elle allait devenir folle, complètement folle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Lui arborait son air abject dont elle se souvenait parfaitement bien, c'était celui qu'il avait eu ce jour où tout avait basculé. Elle en était obnubilée, ses membres étaient ankylosés, plus un membre de son corps ne lui obéissait. Pas de chance pour elle, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était à ce moment même en train de traverser la rue, et qu'elle était encore au beau milieu de la route.

Coup de théâtre.

Cependant, aveuglée par ce soudain voile de tristesse, elle vit en au même moment une lumière intense qui contrastait avec cette nuit, sombre, foncer vers sa petite personne, puis plus rien. Quelle idiote, rester au milieu de la route ! C'est drôle, le jeune homme n'avait même pas pris la peine de la sauver et l'avait laissée à son propre sort, une vraie enflure. Ses membres étaient comme absents à présent. Elle n'avait pas réagi, elle avait juste attendu que la douleur passe. Quelle ironie... Que l'on arrête de s'acharner sur son sort, comme dans les films !

[...]

Une peste, c'était vraiment une peste, Sakura ne pouvait pas mieux définir cette fille qui lui faisait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Cette fille avait tellement d'influence qu'au bout d'un certain temps, tout le lycée était ligué contre elle. Elle était le berger et eux les moutons. Tout le lycée était constitué de moutons et une seule personne les dirigeait. Tous lui obéissaient, même « lui ». Cette institution où tous les jeunes de leur âge doivent aller car telle est la « procédure ». Soit vous réussissez socialement, soit, au contraire, vous êtes renié de cette société, et reclus au plus bas de l'échelle. Les élèves faisaient tout pour se hisser au plus haut, tout était bon pour devenir populaire et se faire remarquer. Et parmi eux il y avait celui qu'elle croyait être son meilleur ami. Son ami de toujours, qui l'avait soudain un jour laissée seule.

Pourquoi ? Là était la question. Elle s'était faite publiquement humiliée devant toute cette populace. Les personnes étaient plus voraces les unes que les autres. Lui, elle le détestait de toutes ses forces, une réaction normale pour un humain, qui s'est fait lyncher de la sorte. Elle avait eu énormément de mal à s'en remettre, ce qui est légitime lorsque l'on vient de perdre un être cher. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pour s'être faite lamentablement délaissée comme une malpropre. Ce fameux jour où il l'avait laissé, seule face à tous, ce douloureux souvenir revenait parasiter ses doux rêves, devenus des cauchemars.

« **_ Démerde toi seule maintenant.** »

Cette phrase, cette maudite phrase, résonnait tel un écho.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le visage d'une pâleur si effrayante que son teint se rapprochait plus de celui d'un cadavre que celui d'un être vivant. L'angoisse, la tristesse, la haine, son estomac était noué sous toutes ses émotions. Malgré cela, ses pauvres yeux s'ouvraient sur le monde avec une lenteur extrême. Une pièce toute blanche l'aveuglant au passage. Les rayons du Soleil étaient inévitablement présents, agrémentant encore la brillance de cette pièce. Ses globes oculaires meurtris par tant de lumière s'adaptaient peu à peu, menant à bien la bataille contre cet éclat.

Des murs blancs, le plafond blanc, les rideaux blancs, les draps blancs, quelle originalité ! Elle comprit, un hôpital. Qu'est-ce que qu'elle avait fait pour finir là ? Décidément, elle enchaînait les mauvaises situations. Elle continuait de scruter cette pièce blanche quand soudain son regard loucha sur un intrus.

C'était lui. Il était là, encore, complètement vêtu de couleurs sombres, ce qui contrastait énormément avec la pièce.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** dit-elle, d'une voix rongée par la fatigue.  
_ **Devine,** toujours un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
_ **J'en sais rien !** Cria-t-elle. La fleur venait apparemment de retrouver son énergie, n'ayant aucune patience pour les devinettes.  
_ **En voulant me fuir, une voiture t'a percutée**, souffla-t-il, très simplement.

Fait chier ! Voici sa pensée, mais dite à haute voix, décidément, elle enchaînait que trop bien là ! Elle avait fait un magnifique combo de mauvais événements. Elle était une véritable malchanceuse, de plus, il était toujours là, encore. À cet instant précis, elle aurait préféré qu'il l'abandonne sur le bas-côté de la route, au lieu de subir cet instant particulièrement gênant. Gênant pour elle, mais pas pour lui,évidemment. Heureusement dans tout ce lot de pure galère, elle s'en sortait avec seulement quelques égratignures, quelques points de suture sur le front, rien de bien méchant. De la chance ? Non, il ne faut pas généraliser, ni crier victoire trop vite.

Sasuke la regarda, incrédule. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi indécise. Un coup elle se lamentait sur son sort, avec un visage fatigué, l'instant d'après elle s'inquiétant sur son état.

Sakura était songeuse, il l'avait donc en quelque sorte sauvée ?

_ **Merci,** c'est tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Le jeune homme resta pantois, pourquoi un tel élan de politesse ?  
_ **J'ai juste appelé les urgences. **

Une courte réponse. Elle s'y attendait. Elle baissa la tête, les cheveux cachant son visage et sourit, ça la rendait heureuse que Sasuke ait daigné appeler les urgences. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de sa part, c'était même trop beau pour être vrai. Elle se pinça discrètement le bras pour constater qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

_ **Alors ? Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? **  
_ **Je te l'ai dit hier.**  
_ **Ma condition est toujours refusée ?** marmonna-t-elle.

Et non, elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, elle était bel et bien lucide à propos de ce qui c'était passé avant de se faire percuter misérablement par une voiture. Pourquoi avait-elle posée cette question alors qu'elle savait pertinemment la réponse ? C'était pour elle la meilleure façon d'engager une conversation.

_ **Exactement.**

Un lourd silence venait de s'installer. S'il n'acceptait pas de la loger, et bien soit, elle resterait sur la défensive. Pas question de céder, elle était déterminée.

_ **Viens travailler, d'accord ?** dit-il, sur un ton plein d'animosité.

Question rhétorique évidemment. Finalement, elle savait que de gré ou de force, elle se retrouverait tôt ou tard à travailler pour le compte de Sasuke, venant de lui tout était possible. Au fond, vu sa situation, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Au moins, elle arrêterait de vagabonder dans les rues. Mais un toit, elle voulait assurément un toit.

_ **Je te l'ai dit, pas tant que tu ne m'hébergeras pas. **  
_ **Viens,** le ton était sec.  
_ **Non. **

Elle n'était pas rassurée du tout, elle jouait dangereusement avec le feu, et elle s'en brûlera les doigts tôt ou tard. Lui n'avait pas bougé, elle en déduisait donc que tant qu'elle n'avait pas accepté, il ne partira pas, c'était l'incarnation d'un être totalement borné.

_ **Tant que je n'accepterai pas, tu ne partira pas, c'est ça ? **demanda-t-elle, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.  
_ **Oui, je peux faire preuve de patience quand il le faut. **

Sa patience avait des limites, très bien, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose dans son intérêt et qui, du moins, l'intéressait, il pouvait preuve d'une grande patience, et il faisait tout pour l'avoir. Il avait marqué des points, mais Sakura n'en démordait pas moins, elle était et resterait sur la défensive. Elle était déterminée, mais... pas pour longtemps. Il était un adversaire de taille le bougre, son regard la déstabilisa. La jeune fille avait plus en plus de mal à supporter ces prunelles noires. Le temps la consumait. Plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile de résister. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une épreuve de survie, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle tombe dans son regard ou se serait fini d'elle.

Elle ferma ses yeux, espérant que cela la calmerait, car son cœur battait à une allure étonnante, elle le sentait. Lorsque qu'elle essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit, elle revoyait ce rêve, le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il y a toujours un mauvais souvenir qui viens vous agacer dans vos pires moments de faiblesse. Vous avez beau résister de toutes vos forces, mais en tentant le diable, vous tombez dans des philosophies des plus profondes, décortiquant votre situation dans tout les sens, réfléchissant à ce que pouvez en advenir. Ces douloureux souvenirs fraîchement revigorés amenaient, pour son plus grand malheur, des bribes de son malheureux passé. Tout ce tourbillon de souvenirs refaisait surgir en elle toute sa tristesse, son angoisse, son anxiété. Tous ces sentiments fort désagréables refaisaient surface. Elle se maudissait toute seule d'avoir cherché au plus profond de son esprit des réponses, des constatations de sa misérable vie.

Tout cela alimentait sa peine, mais la jauge était déjà bien top remplie. Physiquement, de ces sensations découlaient des larmes. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de les retenir, ses yeux piquaient, c'était peine perdue, sa gorge était nouée, et elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Tant pis pour son amour-propre, devant Sasuke elle n'avait plus aucune fierté.

« Plus aucune. »

* * *

_• __Note de l'auteur_ _:_ Voilà voilà pour mon troisième chapitre, j'avoue avoir ramé pour l'écrire... J'ai eu un moment de blanc, car ne sachant pas trop sur quoi me tourner. Mais ma conseillère est venue à la rescousse ! Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas d'idée de suite dans un futur lointain. J'avais planifié mon histoire dès le début, mais au fur et à mesure où j'écrivais, d'autres idées fusaient donc je me suis complètement éloignée de mon plan. Tant pis, au final, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Mais bon, il me plaît bien, ce chapitre, sans vouloir me vanter ! Sinon, pour le chapitre quatre, il avance, mais j'ai deux OS en cours d'écriture, donc peut-être, il aura du retard, je ne sais pas. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Nul ? Rien à faire ?

Comme en étant nouvelle sur , j'ai une question à vous poser : comment dois-je répondre à vos reviews ? Par le petit icône prévu à cet effet qui vous enverra sous forme de message ou autre chose ? Je vous remercie d'avance. :3

A la prochaine !


End file.
